Doggone Mistakes
by texaswolf
Summary: After finding a chest while cleaning out headquarter Harry ends up in a situation he never saw saw coming. Than again just because he never saw it coming doesn't mean he can't enjoy it. ONESHOT please review


**HI EVERYONE THIS IS A LITTLE ONE SHOT THAT I THOUGHT UP WHILE WATCHING OOTP THE OTHER DAY. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE ENJOY**

Harry groaned as yet another jar fell on top of his head. Sighing he looked around the dingy room he was suppose to be cleaning. It was like the house didn't want to be cleaned. Of course after having the painting hanging in it for so many years maybe it wasn't such an outlandish idea. Growling at the dark closet he pulled his selves up before heading back in. Grabbing hold of a jet black chest he dragged it out from beneath a mass of cobwebs. Opening the chest he found it fill with papers, pictures, and small viles. Looking through the pictures he realized they were all of dogs. At first he thoughts it was the same dog being pictured over and over until he saw minor difference throughout. A flash of white here, a little lighter coat there. Looking through the paper work he realized they were pedigrees. Family trees with names like Black's Grand Time, or Black's Little Hunter. Looking through the pictures he came across one of a little of puppies. Smiling and cooing at the wiggling little fuzz balls he completely forgot he was suppose to be cleaning. Looking at one of the little viles he delicately pick in up by the neck. Apparently the age of the glass made the whole bottle brittle because it broke as Harry leaned away from the chests lip. It hit the ground under him and spread out across the ground. Sighing he leaned forward to close the box when a voice caused him to jump and fall back onto the floor. Feeling the liquid seeping through his pants and underwear he sighed in dismay.

"You okay Harry?"

Harry looked up at the man next to him. Sirius Black had changed a lot since Harry had first met him. While he might have at one time been mistaken as an inferi, that wasn't the case now. His face had filled out and was framed by shoulder length, inky black hair. His eyes once hallow, sparked with untold mischief. His body which had been nothing but skin hanging onto bones just two years ago was now rippling with muscles. Add in the fact that he was once again dressed in his form fitting robes and Harry could understand why even Hermione seemed to blush around the man. Shaking his head to clear out those thoughts he turned his attention back to what his Godfather was saying.

"I'm fine Padfoot," Harry smiled up at the man.

"What are you looking at?" his godfather asked, leaning on the doorway.

"I found this chest, and it's filled with all this stuff about dogs. See look," Harry held up the picture of the wiggly little pups.

Sirius chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yeah the Blacks used to breed some of the finest hunting dogs in the world."

"Really?" Harry looked down at the puppies, he could imagine them doing anything as fierce as hunting.

"Yep," Sirius made his way towards him.

"Prongs always thought it was funny that I ended up being…." Sirius trailed off.

Harry looked up at the man confused. Sirius's eyes looked fully blown. None of the smoky grey was left in those now jet black irises. His breath seemed to deepen to a hard pant. His focus was now solely on Harry which normally the boy would have loved, but in this case all it did was make him feel uneasy. Shifting so that he was facing the other man he felt himself slide in the liquid underneath him.

"Sirius," Harry whispered tentatively.

"What is that?" Sirius growled.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Why pup do you smell like a bitch in heat?" Sirius demanded.

Harry's eyes widened as he godfather snapped at him. What did he mean that he smelled like a bitch in heat? Looking at the enraged man in front of him he struggled to get a grasp on what was happening. Suddenly his head whipped around to look at the chest. Dog Breeding. Harry remembered a few summers ago how Aunt Marge was having problems with one of her best females. She wouldn't let any of the males near her, and according to Marge she didn't smell good enough for the males to fight for her. She ended up having to tie the dog down and coat her insides with some chemical that drove all the butch dogs nuts. Harry gulped. Turning to look up at his godfather he could flinched. Sirius's eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clentched, his lip was pulled back over his teeth in a snarl. But what drew Harry's attention was a little farther south. Sirius Black was standing before him, hard as a rock. Harry eye's almost popped out of his head as her took in the size of the bulge in the other man's pants. Harry let out a little whimper, which cause Sirius's eyes to snap open. Growling he advanced on Harry, with a hunger in his eye that shook Harry to the core.

"Siri?"Harry whispered.

A large hand sunk into his hair gripping it to the point of pain. Whimpering he felt Sirius jerk his head back, exposing his pale throat. Sirius leaned forward and nipped sharply up and down the soft expanse of skin. Harry felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes as Sirius began to lap at his neck. The larger male pulled back before claiming Harry's mouth. Harry tired to keep his mouth closed, but his godfather's tongue forced it's way in. The warm appendage thrust in and out, mimicking another carnel act. Harry whimpered as his mouth was dominated by the big male. Sirius finally pulled back and Harry felt a thin trace of saliva connect their mouths together.

"Strip."

The sharp command caused Harry to whimper in fear. Sirius growled when his order was ignore and sunk his teeth into Harry's neck. Harry let out a yelp of pain, as he felt those teeth break the skin.

"Now pup."

Shaking Harry peeled off his clothes the best he could with the firm grip still pulling his head back. Finally pulling his boxers from his body he trembled under his godfather's hungry gaze. Sirius whine low in his throat before he gripped Harry's cock. Harry gasped as the other man jerked him off. Fumbling he tried to get the man to release him. Sirius snarled and using the grip he had on Harry's hair to throw him to the ground. Harry cry out and looked up just in time to see Sirius rip his robes from over his head. There he was, towering over Harry in nothing but skin tight pants. The man grinned down at him before moving rapidly to pin Harry against the floor. Harry couldn't stop the groan that came as his member rubbed up against the other's males. Sirius began thrusting against him madly, once again thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry felt his light headed, he needed to stop this. Well he knew there was a reason as to why he had to stop this, he just couldn't think of anything at the moment. Finally giving in to the heat that was slowly driving him mad he began to rub himself against his godfather vigorously. Whimpering low in his throat he tilted his head back bear his neck to Sirius. Padfoot all but howled in triumph as his pup submitted to him. Licking his way up the soft expanse of skin he slowed the movement of his hips so that he was barely grinding down of the body beneath him. Placing light nips down Harry's chest he smiled at the mewls that the boy made. Finally settling in between the boy's parted legs he bypassed the erect member and went straight for the source of that wondrous smell. Forcing his nose in between the pale cheeks he breathed in deep. Letting his tongue flick out over the pink nub and allowed himself to truly taste his pup for the first time. Taking in the innocent taste of his sweet little pup he purred in happiness. Forcing his tongue past the guard muscles of the boys anus he began thrusting in and out driving his puppy to incoherent babbling. Bring two fingers up he began to push them in along side of his tongue. Pulling his fingers apart he twisted and turned them around stretching his pup's hole. After what seemed like forever Sirius reluctantly pull away moving up to kiss his precious puppy. Flipping the smaller male onto his stomach he clambered on top. Growling he ground himself against the boy's ass. Feeling his cock slip between those round cheeks caused Sirius to let out a growl. Panting Harry rubbed himself against Sirius large member. He never thought he could be so wonton in the face of his godfather. He felt like a slut, and for some reason he loved every second of it.

Sirius couldn't take anymore. The scent was overwhelming him, and Harry wasn't helping matters. He was drooling over the delicious sounds Harry was making. Pulling back he slammed home, burying himself in that beautiful heat. He threw his head back and howled, Harry's screams mingling with his own. Pulling back he began to fuck Harry with abandon. Padfoot was coming to the forefront trying to force Sirius to transform. Sirius growled and sank his teeth into Harry's shoulder as he pistoned in and out of him. He couldn't transform, not when he was inside his sweet little Harry. He was already screwing the boy like he was a bitch in heat, but no he couldn't do that. Panting in Harry's ear he continued to slam Harry into the floor. He was so close to the edge and if those screams tearing from Harry's lips meant anything than Harry was close too. Losing any and all sense of rythem he jerked Harry's hips back to meet his aggressive thrusts. Finally he buried himself to the hilt inside his pup and let out a scream as his orgasm crashed down on him. As the hot cum hit his inner walls Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream as he spilled his cum all over the floor beneath him. Slumping to the floor he felt the darkness closing in around him.

Sirius pulled out as the last of his control slipped. Padfoot rushed forward forcing Sirius to transform. Whining he shook himself as he took in his mate sleeping on the floor. His tail began wagging madly as the cum began to leak from the boy's used hole. Leaning forward he licked some of the cum, his rough tongue sweeping over the boys entrance. Harry whimpered in his sleep and curled up on his side. Padfoots tongue lolled out of his mouth and he moved to lay down with his mate. Suddenly his head snapped up, Sirius was trying to tell him something. Cocking his head to the side he listened to his human counterpart and looked over to the door. Trotting over he stood up on his hind legs to close the door completely before nosing the small button on the handle, locking it. Giving a doggy smile at his success he moved back over to his mate and laid himself down next to him. Harry cooed in his sleep and cuddled into his side. Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to take him, tail wagging as he had dreams of his mate and a bunch of wiggly little puppies.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT MIGHT DO A SEQUEL BUT ONLY IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS. **

**THANK YOU ALL**

**LOVE YOU **

**WOLF **


End file.
